I want you back
by JasonLovesCourtney
Summary: Summary This takes place when Courtney is about to marry Jax and when Jason comes to visit her and wish her luck or to take her back.


I want you back  
Summary; This takes place when Courtney is about to marry Jax and when Jason comes to visit her and wish her luck or to take her back.  
The day of the wedding.  
Courtney and Carly were talking and they heard a knock on the door when Carly opened it was Jason.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Carly said

As Carly was leaving Jason shut the door and locked it which Courtney didn't see.

"What are you doing here," Courtney asked.

"I came to tell you how I feel about you and that I love you always and I'll always wait for you no matter with who you are or where you are," Jason confessed.

"Jason what are you talking about," Courtney asked all confused.

"When I signed divorce papers I made a mistake that broke both of our hearts," Jason stated. Jason had a tears in his eyes but he didn't care all he cared about was a blonde who was the most sexiest women in the world to him.

"Jason if you are here to break mine and Jax's wedding you can forget about it. I'll marry Jax no matter what you do or say to me" Courtney said.

Jason took her hands and said ,"I am sorry if what I am going to say confuses you. So here it goes all or nothing. I know I am not perfect, but no one really is. When I first saw you at Kelly's I said to myself WOW she is beautiful and sexy, you took my breath away. On our wedding in France when I saw you standing in that dress and your hair up in a bun, it took me a minute to get my self together. When we made love for the first time I never saw more beautiful women than you. I'll do anything for you just give me one more chance to prove it to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I was only with Sam because I thought that I could move on. But I can't do it anymore. She is nothing like you. I miss you and I miss your cooking, hers tastes like a dog food." Jason stated.

CHARTER TWO  
Courtney just stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Jason I want to take you back. I am only with Jax because I can finally move on but I was very very wrong," Courtney confessed.

"I gave up business so I could be with you," Jason said.

"You what! I thought that you could never get out of it," Courtney exclaimed.

"I did it for you, Sonny wasn't happy but he understood," said Jason.  
Courtney kissed him passionately.

"Will you take me back," asked Jason with hope she would say yes.

"Yes. Of course I'll take you back," Courtney answered.

"What about Jax," asked Jason.

"Get your car to the back and I will meet with you in five minutes I got to get dressed," Courtney answered.  
Jason kissed her and left. Courtney took out a note pad wrote the reason why she can't marry Jax and left.

When she arrived at the back, she saw Jason on the ground getting his butt kicked by two idiots. She decided it was her time to kick some butt by using her kick boxing moves. She tapped one guy on the shoulder he turned she punched him, then hit him in a stomach then kicked him in a face. Other guy was about to hit her with a knife but he missed. Courtney grabbed his hand twisted it and elbowed him in the nose then straight kicked him in a stomach then she did spin kick him hitting in the head and he was knocked out. Then she helped Jason up he was pretty much unconscious and went to sleep. Courtney got into a car and drove off with love of her life by her side. They were driving about hour and half when Jason woke up and saw Courtney behind the wheel.

"What happened to me," Jason asked.

"You got your ass kicked so I jumped in and save you before anyone saw Jason Morgan getting kiss butt kicked by two sticks," Courtney answered.

"Thank you, my hero," said Jason. He leaned over kissed her and took her hand.

When they arrived at loft there was Jax looking mad as hell. He took out a gun and pointed to Jason's head. Courtney was quick enough to grab a gun elbow a Jax in a face then kicked him he feel to the ground. Courtney opened the door and Jason throw him out. Jason was little surprised and confused.  
Courtney walked over to him put her arms about him and said, "you are going to take me in that bedroom and you are going to show me how much of a bad boy you really are. You got a problem with that Morgan."

"No problem at all baby, all you have to do is ask," Jason said with a smile.

Jason captured Courtney's lips and was able to hear Courtney with the pleasure that Jason is giving to her. She took of his shirt off so did he hers.

"Damn Courtney I miss you so much baby, especially your mighty sexy breasts," Jason said.  
"Shut up and keep doing your job," Courtney commanded. That turned on Jason even more hearing her talk to him like that. All night long all Jason did was pleasure his dream girl.  
As time passed Jason and Courtney lived happily with three kids.

THE END

Thank you for reading my fan fiction please let me know what you think  
is it good or bad please let me know. All Feedback send it to my E-Mail which 


End file.
